


A Cabin in the Woods

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Blake finds a moment to relax while Team RWBY is visiting Taiyang.





	A Cabin in the Woods

Blake loved the view out of Taiyang's cabin. She especially loved sitting in a comfy chair, looking out the window at the view, inside next to the fireplace where she could stay out of the chill of late fall. She and the rest of Team RWBY had decided to take a little vacation to get away from the city and also to come and visit Tai. He was like a second father to half of the team and was a literal father for the other half.

The trees were nice. The way the beams of sunlight broke through the leaves and branches was nice. The gentle rustling sounds as animals moved about through the brush was pleasant. But Blake's favorite part of this view was, by far, the tree stump that Yang used to chop some wood. Despite the cool air, the blonde had foregone a jacket and was only wearing her tank top. She had worked up a bit of a sweat and when the light peaked through the trees just right, Blake could see a bit of a glisten along Yang's muscular arms.

Then Yang did that thing she does. That thing where Blake feels her heart skip a beat and she feels a burning passion in her gut but Yang doesn't even realize she's done something to elicit that reaction from Blake. All Yang did was set the axe down so that she could pull her hair back into a loose ponytail. Blake watched as her rough-but-gentle hands gathered up the hair and then squeezed the big blonde mess into a hair tie. 

She loved those hands. Holding them was great. Being caressed by them was even better. And then there were those strong arms that connected to her broad shoulders. She treasured every moment that held her in their sweet embrace. And it all came together at her neck. It was usually obscured by her voluminous hair but it was moments like these where Blake could see all the spots she loved to kiss without the two of them having to sneak away somewhere private.

"Cocoa's ready." Blake had been too focused on her girlfriend to notice that Taiyang had walked into the room and was now holding a mug out for her to take.

"Coco's not here" Blake mumbled, her attention still focused entirely on Yang.

"No, hot cocoa." Taiyang moved the mug more directly into Blake's view. The faunus snapped out of it and snuck a hand out from under her cozy blanket to take the warm mug. "You feeling okay, Blake?" Taiyang asked.

"I'm gay. Great." She quickly caught herself. "I'm feeling great. Thank you for asking. And thank you for the cocoa." she smiled and took a sip of the cocoa, confident that she definitely hid her slip up well.

Taiyang grinned. He looked at Blake, then out the window at Yang, then back at Blake. "Yeah, you're doing alright."

**Author's Note:**

> 'blake loving her girlfriend' is my favorite genre of rwby fanfic


End file.
